(1) Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter generally relates to the treatment of disorders in a subject, including but not limited to pain. More particularly, the methods of the presently disclosed subject matter relate to using promoters of neuronal differentiation to induce the differentiation and maturation of immature neuron cells, for the purpose of reducing pain and the susceptibility to pain.
(2) Description of Related Art
Not Applicable
TABLE OF ABREVIATIONSAAVadeno-associated virusARTNarteminAVadenovirusBDNFbrain-derived neurotrophic factorBSAbovine serum albuminCCIchronic constriction injury model of chronic pain, inwhich a ligature is tied to the sciatic nerve, inflictingchronic paincDNAcomplementary DNAClchlorideCNTFciliary neurotrophic factorContraContralateral, on the opposite sideDCXDoublecortinDhhDesert hedgehogDNAdeoxyribonucleic acidE. coliEscherichia coliEdUethynyl-deoxyuridineEGFepidermal growth factorEPOerythropoietinFGF2fibroblast growth factor 2FZDfrizzled receptorGABAgamma-aminobutiric acidGDLGDNF family of ligandsGDNFglial cell derived neurotrophic factorGFgrowth factorsHGFhepatocyte growth factorHhHedgehogIhhIndian hedgehogINHinhibitorsiPSCsinduced pluripotent stem cellsIpsiipsilateral, on the same sideIUPACInternational Union of Pure and Applied ChemistryKpotassiumkogene knock-outLIFleukemia inhibitory factorMash1mammalian achaete-scute homolog 1mlmilliliterN3Notch3NasodiumNCC2sodium-chloride cotransporter 2NGFnerve growth factorNKCC1sodium-potassium-chloride cotransporter 1NRTNneurturinNT3neurotrophin 3NT4neurotrophin 4PBSphosphate buffer salinePSPNpersephinPTCHPatched receptorShhSonic hedgehogSMOSmoothened receptorTetOtetracycline operator sequenceTrkAtropomyosin receptor kinase ATrkBtropomyosin receptor kinase BTrkCtropomyosin receptor kinase CVehsaline vehicle solutionWntWinglessWTwild-typeAll amino-acid symbols used herein, including the Sequence Listing, are the three-letter abbreviations commonly used in the field of the invention.